greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Zamarons
History Origin The Zamarons were an ancient species of humanoids that evolved on the planet Maltus and were possibly the first intelligent lifeforms in the Universe. Their early ancestors were a race of tall grayish blue skinned beings with black hair who, like many of the creatures on their world, possessed microscopic symbiotes that gave them incredible powers. During this early point of their existence, the legend of the Triarch was born which was deeply ingrained in their race and the myths that spoke of the Creator Daalon's death stated that one of the demons born from his blood was the Predator Entity which sought vengeance against the inheritors of the Triarch. As the population on Maltus exploded, the great tribes splintered and war erupted between them. One of these factions created a genetically engineered plague designed to target the symbiotes of the Maltusians but this backfired and infected the many tribes on the planet. Millions died as they were unable to feed on themselves and the plague ravaged the world. The early precursors to the Zamarons were an all female society that lived in the city of Zamar. They later worked together with the male inhabitants of the polar city of Aps in order to develop their children in laboratories as the Aps discovered the disease was dormant and only active when in the presence of both sexes. After a thousand years, both sides were able to work together in eliminating the plague from the Maltusians. The Zamarons continued their partnership with their male kin who focused on the sciences whilst the females developed food to feed their people. They decided to form a group that would help guide the next generation and together the Zamars as well as the Aps became the Oans. As they continued to evolve, the Maltusians began to gain a conscious control over their physical bodies and developed "Guardpower" thus allowing them to extend their lives to millions of years. However, their offspring turned out to be dangerous as they lacked the maturity to use their abilities wisely leading to the extermination of countless species on Maltus. The only alternative was to stop breeding and they managed to preserve their population which had spiraled out of control. Later, when the scientist Krona dabbled in a forbidden experiment to witness the birth of the universe, the renegade Maltusian scientist brought about entropy into the cosmos as well as brought about the creation of the Anti-Matter Universe. After he was banished, the Oans decided to abandon Maltus forever and it was the Zamaron ancestor known as Teisho who selected their new home; a planet in the centre of the Universe. Early Year After arriving on their new homeworld of Oa, the male Oans decided to suppress emotion and dedicate themselves to the ideals of bringing order to the cosmos as well as to fight evil. Thus, they took on the name of Guardians of the Universe who waged an eternal campaign to contain the forces of evil. The females, however, disagreed with their decision to suppress emotion and wished no part in the Guardians mission. As both branches of the Maltusian race were immortal, they had little need to reproduce and thus the female Oans abandoned their mates in order to find a world of their own. They eventually settled on the planet Zamaron and they named themselves Zamarons. Over the next billion of years, the Zamarons and the Guardians began to evolve into different forms. While the Oans were originally human-like but blue-skinned, the Zamarons eventually became identical to white Earth women. The Zamarons developed a warrior like culture, and, unlike the Guardians, preferred to focus on developing their physical abilities over their mental ones. In doing so, the Zamarons developed the habit of storing their psionic energies in violet crystals. At some point in the past, the Zamarons also began to take mates from the planet Korugar. In order to curtail in signs of jealousy, the Guardians placed a directive in the Green Lantern Central Power Battery which would cause it to self-destruct if an Oan or one of their servants harmed a Korugarian. The nature of this ancient programming of the Central Power Battery remained unknown for thousands of years. For reasons unknown, the inhabitants of Zamaron also started the custom of choosing females of other species that bore certain specific appearances to their leader to be selected as their queen. These women took on the identity of Star Sapphire and were given a gem that granted them enormous mental powers though it also twisted and altered the hosts mind. One of the women chosen in recent times was Carol Ferris, lover of the human Green Lantern Hal Jordan. She ended up becoming one of his greatest foes. After the events of the Crisis of the Infinite Earths, the Guardians convened with the Zamarons where Herupa Hando Hu wanted the Oans female kin to join them in leaving the known universe as he believed that they had become stagnant. The leader of the Zamarons, Nadia Safir, refused and she engaged in combat with Herupa Hando Hu. She ultimately lost the duel and accepted to lead the Zamarons with their Oan mates to the next dimension; Safir herself was taken as Herupa's mate. The Zamarons eventually decided to rejoin their Guardian mates in order to parent a foretold new generation of Oans. They left this dimension in order to mate. Although the Guardians later returned, the Zamarons continued to wait to give birth. Despite seemingly leaving the plane of existence forever, Nadia Safir returned with her Oan mate where they went to Earth in order to select the New Guardians during the Millennium Event where they faced opposition from the Manhunters. After awakening the Human's latent powers, Safir and Herupa both died of old age as they had used up their energies. Later, the Green Lantern Corps executed the Green Lantern renegade of Korugar known as Sinestro after he had used the power of the MadGod Sector 3600 to destroy countless worlds. Unknown to them, this initiated the self-destruct sequence of the Central Power Battery that the Guardians had put in place in order to control any signs of jealousy that they might have had for the Korugarians being chosen as Zamaron mates. This threatened to destroy the universe though Hal Jordan managed to prevent this from happening with the aid of the Guardians. When the Guardians were restored as mixed-sex infants, Ganthet asked the Zamarons to return to Oa and help him take care of them. Their own children have not been referenced except for Guardian-Zamoran hybrid named Lianna. One Year Later The Zamarons have recently resurfaced, conducting a guerilla war against the Guardians. It has been revealed that the Zamarons migrated from Oa due to the Guardians decision to suppress their emotions while the Zamarons embraced them. After settling on Zamaron, the female race found a parasitic violet crystal sprouting out of the remains of two corpses. The Zamarons then created a Corps called the Star Sapphires and carved several Star Sapphire gems out of the violet crystal to give to women who had been loved and spurned, giving them the opportunity to gain revenge. A new Star Sapphire appeared and first took possession of a girl named Krystal, and then sought out Carol Ferris. Ferris was released once the gem discovered that Hal Jordan bears affection for Jillian "Cowgirl" Pearlman. However, Hal and Carol managed to free Cowgirl after a battle. When the Zamarons appeared, Hal gave a false affectionate kiss to one of the alien women, which led the gem to possess the alien entity. The Zamarons were forced to retreat in an attempt to save their sister from their creation. Realizing the gem's power is too great, and unable to control after they took it from their sister's corpse after a failed attempt to save her, they apparently abandoned their plan of creating a new Star Sapphire, and instead forged a violet lantern from the gem, with a plan of creating their own Corps. The Zamarons have not only been collecting the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum of love, but also fear and willpower, the two main energy sources of the Qwardians and the Guardians as well, in preparation of an upcoming War of Light. At some point, the Zamarons managed to harness the full power of love from the emotional spectrum and created the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery which also contained the Predator Entity within its core. After the events of the Sinestro Corps War, the Zamarons now led by Queen Aga'po selected Carol Ferris to serve as the leader of their Star Sapphires due to her experience in the past. Whilst initially unwilling to take part, Ferris agreed when the Zamarons stated that Hal Jordan would die in a coming conflict and if she joined them then she might be able to save him. Over the course of events, the Zamarons began abducting female members of the Sinestro Corps and placed them in conversion crystals thus turning them into new members of the Star Sapphires. They were later visited by the Guardians who attempted to dissuade the Zamarons in the creation of their own corps but the female Maltusians refused. Whilst Ferris continued her duties, the Zamaron Queen sought to use her as a host for the Predator Entity as she believed that Carol's past experience would make her resistant to its influences. Later, Zamaron was attacked by members of the Sinestro Corps led by Sinestro himself who sought to free their imprisoned female comrades. During the battle, The Blackest Night came to pass with Black Lantern Power Rings entering the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery which reanimated the two lovers encased in the crystal. This act shattered the Central Power Battery and freed the Predator Entity; an act that devastated Zamaron and led to the fall of the first part of the emotional spectrum as dictated in the Book of The Black. The Brightest Day The Zamarons managed to survive the events of the Blackest Night Prophecy despite the damage done to their homeworld. However, the event left them greatly weakened as a result of the reanimation of Khufu and Chay-aya along with the escape of the Predator Entity. Without either of the two groups, their Central Power Battery began to grow more weakened with the passing time. Debating amongst themselves, the Zamarons thought of recapturing a wellspring of emotional energy that was within the remains of Khufu and Chay-ara based on their undying love for one another. But Queen Aga'po overruled the decision as she stated tha their remains had taken sometime to fossilize and were now corrupted by the taint of the Black Lantern Power Rings. Thus, they decided to redouble their efforts and recapture the Predator Entity in order to imprison it within the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery in order to refuel it. As without an adequate power source, the Star Sapphires would eventually become powerless and be unable to protect love across the universe. In order to keep it Central Power Battery lit, Queen Aga'po used her own immortal beauty to keep it energized whilst the Zamarons contacted the Star Sapphire of Space Sector 2814; Carol Ferris. Ferris who was on Earth was informed to conserve her Star Sapphire energy and locate the Predator Entity. After freeing Abraham Pointe of Earth from the Predators control, Ferris along with Jordan were teleported to Zamaron where the custodians of the Star Sapphires prepared to imprison the Predator Entity once more. They faced opposition, however, from Carol Ferris who said that the imprisonment of the Predator was wrong. Furthermore, she said that the Lantern technology pioneered by the Guardians of the Universe did not require a power source; simply faith and collection of that aspect of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. Though the Zamarons attempted to use violence and force to claim the Predator Entity, Queen Aga'po stopped them as she was convinced by the wisdom in Carol Ferris's words. Thus, she commanded that love would be used to power the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery and in order to refuel it - she used the last remnants of her own energy to ignite it thus killing herself and turning herself to dust. Her last command to her fellow Zamarons was the elevation of Carol Ferris to the position of Queen making her the effective leader of both the Zamarons and the Star Sapphires. Aftermath After the War of The Green Lanterns, a number of Power Rings was mysteriously taken from their respective Corps which included the Star Sapphires. As a result, Fatality was dispatched to find the one responsible which was initially believed to had been Kyle Rayner. Later, it was claimed that the being known as Invictus was responsible though this was proven false. This saw Fatality return to Zamaron to recharge her Power Ring where she reported her findings about The Orrery to the Zamarons. The Zamarons claimed that there was little to fear from the last of the Angels of Vega and that something else was responsible for turning the black hole in the centre of the galaxy into a gateway into this universe for Invictus. Unknown to anyone at the time, the Zamarons called on the Guardians in order to meet with them to which the Oans were surprised by the invitation. During their meeting, the Zamarons pledged to join their Oan kin in eliminating the Corps and bringing about the rise of The Third Army. As such, they had already begun their plans at eliminating their own Star Sapphire corps. They were also seemingly aiding the Guardians in their search for Kyle Rayner who they intended to eliminate and invited the former Green Lantern to their world when he was attempting to harness the Emotional Spectrum. In truth, the Zamarons had deceived their Oan kin and simply pretended to ally with them in the hopes of finding a weapon to stop their mad plans. They came to believe that this weapon was perhaps Kyle Rayner and sought to aid in him mastering the Emotional Spectrum. Their deception was eventually discovered by Ganthet who had come to their world to kill Rayner which forced the Zamarons and their Star Sapphires to come to the Earth Lantern's aid. In response, Ganthet revealed that the Oans had long suspected that the Zamarons were deceiving them and confessed his belief that their faith in love was flawed as emotions were a weakness. Thus, he sent the Third Army to invade Zamaron where they began to convert members of the Star Sapphires. However, Rayner managed to unlock the power of love and thus the entire Emotional Spectrum allowing him to become a White Lantern who destroyed the Third Army forces invading the planet though Ganthet himself retreated. Powers and Abilities Powers Immortality Cosmic-Level Energy Manipulation: ability to manipulate the emotional spectrum of energy that is love (Violet). This power is naturally generated by them and is capable of all the feats of the Green Lantern power rings. The power of love is one of the farthest away from the balance of the center of the emotional spectrum and thus the power has more influence over its bearer. Abilities Genius-Level Intellect Master Combatants Strength *Coming Soon Weakness *Coming Soon Notes *Early appearances of the Zamarons had them appear distinctively as Human appearing women. In the second part of "Mystery of the Star Sapphire", its shown that the Zamarons used this form to mask their appearance to Carol Ferris and that their true form is a blue skinned species. *Green Lantern: Rise of The Manhunters indicates that the Warrior-Queens of the Zamaronians include Zarthon, Kali, Matasha and Rayfial who were all immortalized as crystal statues for being the greatest rulers of their kind who were awakened in times of need. Habitat *'Habitat':Terrestrial *'Gravity':Standard *'Atmosphere':Oxygen/Carbon Dioxide Mix *'Population':Unknown Miscellaneous Information *'Government Type':Matriarchal Monarchy *'Technology Level':Highly Advanced *'Cultural Traits':Matriarchal, Warriors *'Representatives':Star Sapphire Corpsmen Trivia *The name Zamaron appears to be a near-anagram of Amazon, with the early appearances of the Zamarons matching those of Amazonian warrior women. In Other Media *In Green Lantern: Rise of The Manhunters, the Zamarons make an appearance where they fight off the Manhunter invasion of their homeworld until they are brainwashed by Willhunters which was overcome by Hal Jordan. *Zamarons make their first animated appearance in Batman: The Brave and the Bold "Scorn of the Star Sapphire" where they are shown to be responsible for turning Carol Ferris into Star Sapphire. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Zamarons Category:Races Category:Teams Category:Zamarons Category:Maltusians